


Synchronicity

by sonlali



Series: Fics from Season Six [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A-spec Patrick, Canon Queer Relationship, Episode: s06e06 The Wingman, Healthy Communication, M/M, Relationship Discussions, discussions about sexuality, discussions of threesomes, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: david and patrick have a conversation after leaving jake's apartment.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Fics from Season Six [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621702
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for s06e06 The Wingman
> 
> this story follows the fic [Not the Label](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856221), but you don't need to have read that one to follow what's happening here.

The drive from Jake’s apartment is awkward and silent. Patrick is gripping the steering wheel harshly, his jaw clenched and lips pressed in a firm line. David can’t stop fidgeting. He stares out the window to avoid looking at Patrick’s profile, searching for signs of anger or disappointment. 

When they enter Patrick’s apartment, David perches on the end of Patrick’s bed to untie his shoes. Patrick kicks his off at the door. David refrains from pointing out how Patrick will damage his shoes if he continues to remove them in that manner. Now doesn’t seem like the right time to broach that particular argument again. 

When David looks up from his shoes, Patrick is standing in the middle of the room looking like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He has somehow managed to cram his hands into the pockets of his extremely tight jeans—an impressive feat—and is rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. David releases the breath he had subconsciously been holding. Patrick isn’t angry with David for putting them in this situation or disappointed in the outcome—he’s feeling as awkward and uncertain as David is. 

“Come here, honey.” David holds out a hand, and Patrick steps forward immediately, his expression one of great relief. 

Patrick moves to stand between David’s legs, but David tugs Patrick’s arm gently until Patrick settles in his lap. David rests his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and squeezes affectionately, smiling when Patrick’s arms wrap around his waist.

“So, that was an orgy, huh?” Patrick says and just like that, the tension is broken. David throws his head back in a laugh.

“Yes. Yep, it most certainly was.” David wraps a hand around the back of Patrick’s neck and urges him forward so their mouths meet in a slow, warm kiss. “We need to talk about it, Patrick.”

“Yeah, um. I guess we do.” Patrick squirms uncomfortably and moves to get off David’s lap, but David rests a hand on his hip.

“Stay here, please? Want you close to me.”

“Of course.” Patrick’s voice is so soft, his eyes wide and fond, and David is melting all over again. David never knew that being in love means falling in love over and over again, but he falls a little more for Patrick each day. 

“I’m sorry I put you in that situation, Patrick.”

“David, no.” Patrick shakes his head firmly. “No, we _both_ agreed to go. If anything, Jake is to blame because he wasn’t exactly clear on just what a _whiskey_ entailed.”

“Fair point, but still. I have more… experience in that area, so I really should have made sure we had a proper conversation before we went to Jake’s.”

“Experience in orgies?” Patrick’s voice rises and his eyes widen comically.

“No! Well, I mean, there was that one time that almost… but no, no orgies. There has, however, been some… group sex. But what I really meant was that I’ve had more… sexual partners than you have. So, I have more experience in that area.” David grimaces, certain that he is fucking up this whole conversation.

“Okay.” Patrick rubs a hand down David’s back soothingly. “Okay, yes, you do have more experience there, but I still had a say in the matter and you certainly didn’t force me into the situation.”

“I just never wanted to put you in a situation where you feel so uncomfortable.” 

“You didn’t, sweetheart. Honestly, it was more surprising and awkward… and a little bit funny.” Patrick shrugs, like it’s that easy to dismiss, but David knows it’s actually Patrick’s inclination to lock up that which he doesn’t wish to discuss coming into play.

“Okay, no. Patrick, we really need to talk about this. About what… what we were hoping to get out of that situation. You know, before we got there and saw what was actually happening.”

Patrick swallows audibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. 

“Oh right. Okay, um. Wh-what were you wanting?” Patrick asks, his tone indicating that he would really rather not hear the answer. 

“I… I wanted…” David clears his throat and focuses on a spot just to the left of Patrick. Patrick’s eyes are so damn expressive that he has to look away. “It’s like I said—if we were to ever try… _having a whiskey_ with someone else, this seemed like a good opportunity because… well, because Jake doesn’t give a fuck about anything, there’s no emotional connection with him, and—and he’s really hot.”

“All good points.” Patrick brings a hand up to rest on David’s chest, just over his heart. “But why did you think we should try _having a whiskey_ with someone else?”

“Mm, well, you haven’t _had whiskey_ —” 

“Can we please stop with this ridiculous metaphor?” Patrick interjects.

“Right, of course.” David would prefer to continue hiding behind the metaphor. This conversation is beginning to feel even more daunting than when he initiated it. He fiddles with a button on Patrick’s absurdly tight shirt. Those poor buttons have been straining all evening. It would be so easy to just flick open the buttons and devour Patrick, distract them both from this conversation. He considers it briefly, but no, they both have avoided far too many important conversations. They need to do this. David clears his throat again. 

“Patrick, we’re getting married, and I think we need to have a conversation about monogamy. I don’t want to make assumptions of what you want, but I… I only want to be with you. And um… I just want to make sure that… make sure that’s what you want too. There’s a lot of experiences you haven’t had, since you’ve only been with me—and Rachel and the handful of women, yes, I know.”

“David.” Patrick brings a hand to David’s cheek to encourage David to meet his eyes. “I only want to be with you too. I would like… I want to be monogamous with you. I didn’t think… tonight wasn’t supposed to be a request for an open relationship. It was just…”

David waits several seconds, but Patrick doesn’t seem to know how to continue his thought.

“Just…” David waves his hand impatiently to encourage Patrick to continue, but since Patrick is still sitting in his lap, David ends up accidentally smacking Patrick’s chest instead. 

Patrick smiles and leans in to kiss David. It starts as a sweet press of lips, but how can he possibly be expected to have Patrick in his lap—with Patrick’s arms and chest looking positively delicious in his tiny _ready for a good time_ shirt—and not get turned on? David grips Patrick’s hip, dragging him impossibly closer, and Patrick’s hands slip under David’s leather jacket, searching for skin. Before Patrick’s hands can travel under his shirt, David pulls back, breathing heavily and resting his forehead against Patrick’s.

“ _Fuck_. Baby, you look so fucking good, but we need to finish this conversation. And then I’m going to fuck you into the mattress, nice and slow, just how you like, yeah?” David presses a lingering kiss to Patrick’s pretty pink lips and leans back slightly, allowing Patrick to reluctantly climb off his lap and onto the bed. They scoot up to the head of the bed and lie side by side facing each other. 

“I don’t want to have sex with Jake!” Patrick blurts.

“Then why did you want to go tonight?” David forces his voice to remain steady despite the panic lighting him up inside.

“I wanted _you_.”

“Honey, I don’t know if you realize this, but we already have sex. Quite a lot of sex actually. Really frequently. Sometimes multiple times a day…”

“Fuck, David. Stop!” Patrick is flushing from the tips of his ears down to the bit of his chest visible where the top button of his shirt is undone. Once again, David is tempted to pluck open another button or two to see more of his gorgeous chest that has been testing the strength of those buttons all night. David bets he would find a pretty blush spread all the way down Patrick’s chest. 

“You done staring, David?” Patrick is wearing an expression equal parts amused and exasperated. David must have been distracted longer than he realized. 

“Sorry. Continue, please. You wanted to have sex with me—which can certainly be arranged tonight—so that’s why you wanted to go to Jake’s?” 

“I… David. Why did _you_ want to go there?” Patrick looks frustrated with himself, which means he’s only deflecting because he genuinely can’t find the words to express himself right now. David decides to allow the deflection because he is such a nice, magnanimous person. 

“I want to give you experiences that you haven’t had. Things that will make you happy that you didn’t have before. I just—Patrick, I don’t want us to be married for several years and you start to reflect on all the things you haven’t done before and…”

“David, no. Listen to me—that’s not going to happen. No, listen!” Patrick cuts David off with a stern look as soon as David opens his mouth, which is effective, and frankly, _extremely_ attractive. “David, I only want you. Did you want to do this—have a threesome with Jake—just because you thought I wanted it? You didn’t want it at all?”

“No, I wanted to. I… I mean, obviously I’m attracted to Jake. I’ve had sex with him before. And I think it would be hot to watch you with him. I genuinely wanted to do it because if something turns you on and makes you happy… I want to be able to give you that. I find it hot when you’re turned on, so it would have been good for me too.”

“David… I, _god_.” Patrick rubs a hand over his face in a gesture that David can’t quite identify. “David, the only reason I thought the threesome would be hot is you. I wanted to… shit, I don’t know. I wanted us to have sex while Jake watched. Or for me to suck Jake off while you fucked me. Or I don’t know! It’s only _you_ that I want. Jake was just… part of a fantasy maybe? It wasn’t actually about having sex with Jake—or any other man for that matter.”

David chews on his lower lip, trying to process everything Patrick is saying. At this point, he’s feeling incredibly grateful toward Jake for his surprise orgy. He hates to think what would have happened if they had actually gone through with the threesome. 

“David, please say something.” There’s a tinge of anxiety in Patrick’s voice that makes David’s chest ache.

“So, let me get this straight. I wanted to have a threesome so I could get off on you getting off, and you wanted to have a threesome so you could get off on someone else being an accessory in us getting each other off?” David speaks slowly, watching Patrick’s face carefully to gauge his reaction.

“Well, when you put it that way… It sounds a bit cruel to refer to Jake as an ‘accessory,’ like we were just going to use him.” Patrick is frowning now, and David reaches over to rub his thumb over the adorable crinkle between Patrick’s eyebrows. 

“Mkay, but we _were_ basically planning on using him, and also, Jake has used literally _hundreds_ of people for sex, so I think he’d be okay with it. You know, some people are into being used in that way. But if we were to ever… explore this option again in the future, at least now we would be prepared to discuss with a potential partner what we were wanting, and they could make an informed decision.”

“I’m… really not sure I want to explore this again, David. I feel like I’m not explaining myself properly.” Patrick flops onto his back and sighs heavily, his lower lip sticking out in a pout that David can’t resist leaning over to kiss. Patrick always gets so pouty when he can’t figure out the answer to something.

“Take your time, honey.” David settles back down on his side and takes one of Patrick’s hands, playing with his fingers. 

“David,” Patrick sighs again. “David, I only want to have sex with you. I wasn’t—I’m not—turned on by the idea of having sex with Jake or anybody else. I know I don’t have your rich sexual experience, but I have had sex with a few people and it’s… nice, I guess. I was usually able to get off, but I wasn’t really… turned on. I was sometimes turned on with Rachel because I loved her and we had a connection, but I wasn’t attracted to her so there was still a missing piece. I’m attracted to Jake, but I’m not… I wouldn’t be turned on if I was having sex with him. I would have only been turned on by you if we had a threesome. Am I making sense at all?”

A dawning realization washes over David as he remembers a middle-of-the-night conversation a couple months ago. 

“Ohh. Mmhmm, yes, I think I understand what you’re saying.” David squeezes Patrick’s hand and is relieved when Patrick squeezes back and rolls over to face him again. When Patrick starts speaking, his voice is much quieter, more tentative.

“Do you remember that night a few months back when you helped me figure out a label that might work for me?”

David smiles privately at how in tune he and Patrick are with each other, how they are both thinking of that night right now. They may have a bad habit of assuming what the other is thinking without actually checking in—David vows once again to work on his communication skills—but they really are tuned in to each other’s train of thought.

“Mm, I remember it as you exploring a label that works best for yourself. I was just there to listen, Patrick. This journey is _yours_ , not mine. But you haven’t… um, you haven’t mentioned it again since that night…”

“You helped a lot, David. And I’ve continued thinking about it and reading more. I still don’t think I’ve settled on an exact label, but this—what happened tonight—is making me think about some of the things I read again.”

“Mhm, and how are you feeling?” David prompts gently.

“David, I think I’m on the asexual spectrum. I just… I only want to have sex with you. The threesome idea was hot, but I don’t _want_ anyone else. And I never really have. It just feels right with you in a way it never has with anyone else.”

“I’m really happy that you’re feeling more comfortable with your identity, Patrick. Thank you for sharing. I think I understand. Or, I guess… I promise I will try my best to understand, and I will listen whenever you want to talk.” David rubs a hand over Patrick’s arm. “Still really not understanding the length of these sleeves, though.”

Patrick barks out a surprised laugh, burying his face in David’s chest as his body shakes with relieved laughter. David strokes down his spine and kisses the top of his head.

“Patrick, I love you, and I want you—and only you—for the rest of our lives. If we ever decide that we _both_ want to have a threesome in the future, I think we should revisit this conversation and do it right that time.”

“Thank you, David. For forcing us to have this conversation, for listening as I learn more about my sexuality, and… for always being here for me. I love you so much. You—you’re all I want for the rest of my life, too.” 

Patrick leans in for a kiss, but David regretfully leans out of reach.

“Um, one more thing, actually…” David watches as confusion and apprehension washes over Patrick’s features, his own heart rate ratcheting up as anxiety races through his veins. “In the hallway, outside of Jake’s…”

Patrick lays a hand on David’s chest, a silent gesture of support, encouraging David’s breathing to slow. Under Patrick’s steady hand, David’s frantic heart begins to calm. 

“If we are ever in a situation—like this, or literally _any_ other situation—and either of us feels uncomfortable for any reason… I think, um, I want us…”

“David,” Patrick says, his voice low but firm. “We both leave. If one of us feels uncomfortable ever—”

“We both leave,” they finish together. 

Patrick leans in again, and this time their lips meet. Their bodies come together, the movements familiar and practiced. It’s the same love they had this morning, the same trust and intimacy. It’s all the same except so much _more_. David can feel how their bond has strengthened, how their relationship is stronger. He knows this is just one conversation of many that still need to happen over the course of their lives together, but he can feel in his heart—in the way their hearts are beating together—that they are ready to really listen, to really _hear_ each other. 

Maybe tomorrow David will laugh at his overly saccharine internal monologue. Maybe his thoughts are being influenced by the emotionally charged conversation. Or maybe it’s because his brain is being flooded with endorphins from the incredible way Patrick’s body is moving against his right now. Regardless of how much he cringes at so much genuine emotion, David relaxes in the knowledge that they’re in this together. 

Wherever their lives take them, David knows that Patrick and he are going in the same direction now. They are moving together, synchronized in mind and in heart, and David could not possibly be happier to share this journey with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
